


One Bachelor for One Thousand Men

by Kinkybxb



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, MxB, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkybxb/pseuds/Kinkybxb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson is the most wanted bachelor in the U.S. Every man and some women would love to get to be touched by him or hopefully even talk with him. With his long black hair and smooth pearly skin, he's hard to resist. With his lovely sense of style and his alleged SilverTongue, he's hard to keep to one person. If you find him, you better keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time thinking of a Thorki story, I've read lots of Thorki and stuff so I think I have a good advantage to this. Anyways, someone can use this as a prompt for a story themselves. I wasn't really gonna make a story. But if your interested, go ahead and do it!

Loki Laufeyson is a sly creature. He is an orphan. His closet relative is a distant Uncle by the name of Fandral with his wife Sif. Loki lives in Europe. He has had many lovers but also many one nightstands. He thrives on the attention of men and women alike. His life is busy, always on the move but he also has time for a few dates here and there. His day job is a lawyer but his nightlife is closer to that of a whore. He even has his own TV show called "The NightLife".

Thor Odinson is a man of simple tastes. He lives the life of a simple man with simple apartment and a simple job of cutting wood. He lives Pennsylvania, in the country. The only thing not simple about his life is his girlfriend Jane. They have had their bright moments and then they've had their lesser moments. Just recently they had an argument so intense that Jane moved out to a small motel in their small town. One night, Thor was watching their small box TV. Jane had previously been watching one of her reality TV shows and the channel was now playing "The NightLife". Just at that movement, the camera was pointed right at Loki's face and Thor fell in love. Those emerald eyes, those luscious thin pink lips. Everything was forgotten. It was just Loki and Thor. The channel was just announcing that Loki had a new show. It's was going to be called "Available&Ready". Basically Loki was saying that any guy could come and court Loki on this TV show and whoever Loki loved would become his husband. Thor immediately signed up. Now he just needed his confirmation email back and he was set.


	2. Hello From USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor receives something in the mail.

Thor woke up with a crick in his neck and feeling like he needed a drink. His fight with Jane was still going on, but he didn't care. He had Loki to look forward to. He slowly got out of bed feeling like a man in his 50's instead of a 25 year old. With a hand to his neck and one on his lower back, he shuffled to the bathroom. It was six in the morning and the sun had just made an appearance; the colors of the sky looked liked liquid cotton candy through his bedroom window. Glancing at the mirror in front of the sink, Thor sighed. It had been two weeks from today that Thor had sent an email to the "Available&Ready" producers and he still had yet to hear word from them. Undressing, Thor stepped into the shower. Letting the water flow over his back, he contemplated going to work. Jane's sister Darcy worked in the same building he did. They had to at pass each other at least once or twice in the halls. Working as a professional woodcutter didn't mean he was deprived of people. Every time they passed, she would look at him in disgust. Rumors circulated about Thor and Jane and Thor believed Darcy was the cause of a lot of it. The organization he worked at helped people cut down tree that had fallen onto homes, roads, shops and businesses. Thier moto is "Any tree that was in the way, we will cut down immediately". Today Thor didn't feel like cutting any trees down. He wanted to stay home and have some chicken noodle soup from a can and watch on demand episodes of "The NightLife" so he can moon over Loki. Looking at his hands, he saw that they were pruned, so he stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel from the rack and dried himself off. Tying the towel around his hips, he walked over to his dresser. Deciding that he wasn't going to work today, he put on a plain tee and his boxers. Satisfied, he picked up his phone and called the desk while simultaneously trying to comb his hair with his left hand. Having shoulder length hair was a bit of a pain but his mother always liked the long length so he never cut it shorter than his shoulders after she died. Finally done with the call, he used his right hand to comb his hair; it was more efficient then his left. Pulling his hair into a man-bun, he left the bedroom to the kitchen. Humming to himself, he turned on a bit of light jazz as he took a pan and some butter and started to make a healthy American breakfast. Glancing out the kitchen window, he was met with the sun making the dew on the grass sparkle like small hidden diamonds. There were deer in the backyard, a mother and her faun, lazily chewing on the wet delicacies we call corn. Enthralled Thor watched silently, so as to not spook them. But the smell of something burning drew his attention and he screamed out "FUCK!!!!!" not two minutes later.  
With his breakfast in the trash, he settled for some cereal instead. Crossing the threshold to the desktop computer in the living room, he powered it up, chomping on his cereal as he waited. Once the screen was alive he went on FaceBook and Instagram, looking at all the other things people were doing that was more interesting than his day. The garbled bloop of his computer telling him he had mail had him perking in interest. When he saw it was from Hogun, the producer of "Available&Ready", he almost peed himself. He had been waiting for this day for two weeks and now that it was here he was too nervous to open it. Finally taking a deep breath, he clicked.  
"Dear Thor,  
Mr. Laufeyson is willing to interview you at the Hotel Bel-Air in LA,CA at two thirty p.m. this Saturday. Just say you're here form Laufeyson reservation. Danny"  
"Yes!!!!!", shouted Thor. He would finally be able to meet this alluring man which had captured his heart a month ago. He had four days to book a flight to california. And so we leave Thor in his excited planning stage, ready to meet his next love, in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I am going to try to write this story. I'm just going to do it from scratch. Please hang with me as we will probably go through ups and downs. I don't have a "beta" whatever that means, so sorry if my grammar is off. That's all.  
> ~staykinky


End file.
